Broll Bearmantle
"I fight to live, Valeera. While you blood elves..." Broll Bearmantle, 'along with Valeera Sanguinar, was a companion of Varian Wrynn. History. 'Tragic Past Broll Bearmantle was born with antlers, an extremely rare gift of nature and a sign that one day he would do great deeds. For years people watched as his antlers grew and waited for him to manifest greatness. Over the long centuries he developed into a fine druid --- very powerful, an amazing shapeshifter with many forms --- but beyond that he seemed nothing special. In time he was further gifted with an idol crafted by the immortal druid Remulos, son of the demigod Cenarius. The idol was connected to a green dragon, and through the dragon Broll Bearmantle was linked to the Emerald Dream. The idol, however, could not help Broll in further developing of his powers. He felt that he had not fulfilled his promise. His "failure" began to eat at him. When the Burning Legion along with their Scourge slaves, invaded Kalimdor during the Third War. Broll Bearmantle found himself at Mount Hyjal battling the undead and demons. His daughter Anessa fought beside him. Broll's command was cut off from the main resistance force. Drawn by his hidden core of druidic power, a group of powerful demons attacked. In his desperation, Broll, for the first time called to the deep earth to protect those who fought beside him. He stood his ground giving the others time to pull back toward the main army as trees uprooted themselves and attacked undead and demons alike. He had been fighting all-out for hours. He was tiring and in the end the pit lord Azgalor overwhelmed him. Broll Bearmantle dropped the draconic idol of Remulos as he fell. Azgalor struck the idol with his polearm, Spite, infusing it with fel energy. The explosion of fel energy from the corrupted statue killed his daughter Anessa, who was trying to save her father. After the battle, Broll felt it was his fault that his daughter had died; his grief and fury caused the spirits of the wild to abandon him; the stag, the panther, the seal, and the crow. But one spirit remained with him, the spirit of the bear, corrupted by fel magic and feeding Broll's rage. Despite this great personal loss, Broll saved many other lives that day and contributed greatly to the Alliance's victory. 'Gladiator' His grief eating him away, Broll Bearmantle left night elf society and eventually allowed himself to be bought by Rehgar Earthfury and his ex-slave now-partner Bloodeye Redfist, and became a gladiator alongside Bloodfist and a young blood elf named Valeera Sanguinar. Bloodfist however was soon after assassinated and Rehgar found himself without a leader for his team before the Crimson Ring tournament. The answer to his problems came in the form of an incredibly skilled amnesiac human warrior nicknamed Lo'Gosh who was later revealed to be none other then King Varian Wrynn. After working together as gladiators to win the Crimson Ring tournament, Broll aided and accompanied Lo'Gosh in his escape from servitude. With Lo'gosh's strategies and Broll Bearmantle's power over nature, the two later aided the Silverwing Sentinels in defending Warsong Gulch from the Warsong Outriders. Unfortunately, Broll's rage had made his powers dangerous and chaotic; almost causing a natural disaster had Lo'Gosh not knocked him with a stick. After the battle, Broll discovered that the corrupted Idol of Remulos had been retrieved by the Thistlefur Furbolgs, corrupting them. For this matter, Broll and Lo'Gosh flew to Thistlefur Hold in Ashenvale to cleanse the corrupted idol of its fel energies. They eventually succeeded in cleansing the idol, but only after battling the green dragon that was linked to the idol and a wave of furbolgs. In cleansing the idol, Broll was able to once again commune with the other spirits of the wild and soothe his rage. Broll Bearmantle and Lo'Gosh brought the idol to Fandral Staghelm, who wanted to make sure that it truly had been cleansed. After studying the idol, he decided that it would be best if Broll left the idol with him in Darnassus. Broll Bearmantle, along with Valeera Sanguinar, continued to accompany the warrior king until they assisted him in bringing the broodmother Onyxia to justice and returned Varian Wrynn to his rightful throne; thus becoming a trusted friend in the process. After the death of Onyxia, Varian offered both Broll and Valeera a permanent place in Stormwind, in which they could act as Varian's bodyguards and advisors. Broll Bearmantle becomes a member of the New Council of Tirisfal Glades during Med'an's battle with Cho'gall. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Gladiators Category:Slaves Category:Druids of the Claw